In the past, pineapple peeling, on a commercial level, has been done exclusively on manual machines. Several types are in existence. Some do not core the pineapple and others reduce the labor required by rotating concentric cylindrical blades. All are level-actuated and require the ends of the pineapple to be previously removed.